A sad kind of love
by Alucardian
Summary: "Sasuke has a lot to deal with . He has to be the perfect son , the perfect boss and the perfect lover . i'm just relieving his stress.that's all i'm good for." They have done this many times , indulge in their forbidden desire , then the guilt sets in and a new resolve is made to never commit their sins again . full summary in story . boy x boy sasunaru , sasusaku
1. An inconvenient truth

Naruto and Sasuke always seem to find their ways into each others arms no matter how hard they find it . though either won't admit their obvious attraction , their secret meetings could end up tearing everything they have apart ...sasuke and naruto mature sexual content  
disclaimer: i do not own naruto

* * *

I had never seen Sasuke cry so hard, in fact I had never seen anyone cry so hard . It was too painful to listen to, to watch. He was on his knees , pressing his head onto the bed , his body shaking due to his uncontrollable sobbing . His voice was mangled and hoarse, grief stricken repeating "I'm sorry ..I'm so sorry.." . I almost felt like I wasn't part of the whole situation, like I was just a bystander watching . It was funny though that even at that moment, I tried so hard to ignore the truth . Sasuke had never cried like that, those stone cold dark eyes didn't shed a tear when his brother went missing , his sobs were so reserved at his mother's funeral . But this , I knew in my heart that this was more than just for friendship .

Sasuke would never cry like that for me , nor for anyone , not even himself . So why Naruto?. I left the room and shut the door behind me. I could feel this rush of heat creep from within. I leaned back onto the door , my legs gave way and I sunk slowly to the floor . The tears started to fall out of no way , they dripped straight into my mouth and I could taste it. So bitter and salty . I cried for a different reason . Not because my best friend was in an accident , or because my boyfriend seemed to care more about him than for anyone . For some reason I felt so terribly alone.  
I didn't realise for a long time , that I had gained an audience. They stared so diligently at me, I figured from their faces that I was acting "undignified" as my mother would put it . I got up quickly , too quickly . I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance and tried to wipe the dewy drops from my eyes. I needed to be strong and composed, I needed to be an adult. Sometimes I wonder for who I always say that for . Determined, I turned back to the door and make to open it . To my surprise the handle twists on its own and swings open. Sasuke stepped out of the room , his eyes empty .  
" he'll be ok" I say and force my lips to curl . Sasuke remained silent , I searched his face for an answer but I got nothing . I made to hold him , wrapping my arms around his lean torso , but he didn't hug back . I peered in to the room , Naruto's hand had been misplaced from its original position . His fingers were curled up as if holding on to someone else's. I gripped tighter onto Sasuke who was just motionless for a while. His breathing was steady but his heart was racing .This was a complete role reversal, shouldn't I be the one being comforted?. He sighed deeply , and pushed back on my shoulders. He stared at my face and I stared back , and gave him a puzzled look . He shut the door behind him . Made for my hand and lead me away.  
We walked for a bit and got to the elevators , "Where are we going Sasuke?" I asked  
"Go home " he mumbled  
" we can't just go "

" not we , you" he finally answers  
" wha- why ?" I ask.  
He looks at me, with such gentleness, he reaches into his pocket and lifts out his car keys . He places them in my hands carefully. " I don't understand" I say .  
The lift bell rings and the doors slide open, he ushers me in letting go of my hand . In one breath before the doors closed , he mouthed what I knew but was afraid to ask . " I've been sleeping with Naruto" .  
The elevator began to descend , and I felt gravity pull me to the ground . I held on tightly to Sasuke's car keys , mouthing what he had just said. I felt an ache but I didn't know where.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**  
Spring came down from the second floor on our apartment building in the form of pink petals that seemed to hang suspended in the air . The sun shone relentlessly on the transparent windows and they reflected the lightest blue shade . It was calming . I rolled over on to my stomach and reached for Sasuke. But the left side of my bed was cold. I forgot he said he would be over at his friends . He had just moved in 2 weeks ago I didn't expect him to frequent here . He never spent much time at home any way , he was always out somewhere , doing something . It was unusual for him to not call though . I picked up my phone from the bedside table and called him . it rang for a few times , I felt tense suddenly . maybe he would think I was being too obsessive and I debated whether to end the call or not . There was no answer . I wondered if him seeing the missed call was more "stalkerish" than him picking up . I could feel my forehead wrinkling with worry . I rubbed it intensively .  
The doorbell rings , interrupting my ministration . when I answer it, it's Sasuke . He pulls me into his arms and lifts me up . I scream out of fear but excitement also . He gives me a crushed kiss . "sorry.." he says " I think I lost my key" . " it's ok" I say in a breathless laugh , I breath him in and he smells of oranges .I grin at him , because that didn't matter to me right now . He was home and being more affectionate to me than he had in the past weeks .  
" you must be exhausted ?" I ask  
" a bit"  
" I'll get you breakfast " I say rather quickly , I push out of his hands and rush into the kitchen .  
while in the kitchen ,I hear the shower start . It's therapeutic , whether the noise from the shower or Sasuke's humming i wasn't sure but it was . I felt more calm than I ever have , we were getting better , the move was working . I convinced myself .  
Over the frying eggs and sausage (in separate pans because Sasuke hates things being cooked in the same pan ) , I felt something clamp around my waist . Sasuke came out of no where , still smelling of oranges . he hums in my ear the same tume from the shower and then I giggle .  
"Let go , you're getting me wet " I exclaim , faking annoyance  
" sorry " he says in a sweet voice and kisses my cheek , he lets go immediately leaving me a little deflated .  
" did you have fun last night ?" I ask  
my back is turned to him , I couldn't read his face at the time but the pause before his replied was longer than I expected . " yeah it was fun " he finally said " I'm very tired and hungry though " . I knew that was Sasuke for " I didn't want this conversation to go on any longer" , and I didn't complain I had no reason to .  
We had breakfast together , I joked about the usual things . It seemed to be all we did now , the usual things . complain to each other about our overbearing parents and eat . It was all he was comfortable talking about lately and I was fine with that , I wanted Sasuke to be comfortable with me .  
" so what are the plans for today ?" he asks  
" doing some light shopping with Naruto "  
" oh.." his eyes dart to the floor " well have a good time " .  
He gets up from the kitchen table and heads for the bedroom .  
I run after him " I'll cancel if you want" I say .  
" No , it's okay . go have fun really , It's.. I just remembered something I had to do is all " he says without turning back .

About 30 minutes later , there is honking outside the building . " Hurry up! Sakura!" came a loud voice . It's Naruto in his orange Pirus . " I'll be right down!" I shout back . I dash for the door , giving one last look to the apartment . Sasuke was standing in the frame of the door , smiling he says " go " . I smile back and off I go.

As soon as I get in to Naruto's car I am meet with reprimands , " What took you so damn long? ! shhesh"  
"sorrrrrrrrrrry" I stress trying to look as apologetic as ever. Naruto sighs deeply " don't tell me you and Sasuke were going at it ?"  
"no!" I quickly reply , it's a little embarrassing . I don't remember the last time we went at it .  
he gives me a wry look and puts the car into drive .  
" you know a relationship isn't all about sex " I retorted trying to save myself  
" yeah yeah , just cause you're not getting any" he teases  
"oh and you are?!"  
"as a matter of fact I am " turning out of the apartment complex into the road " I've been to heaven and back Sakura and I've never felt better"  
" Found a new victim , or maybe several you whore! " I tease back  
" No need to get jealous " he says " don't hate the player , hate the fact you ain't playing!"  
we laugh . I always laugh when he's around.  
" so you and Sasuke .. patched things up…?"  
I know he is only asking to be a good friend , but I still feel a little ashamed that he knows of our troubles. " yeah " I lie " we are all good now , in fact never better ."  
"aww , here I was waiting for my chance to steal sakura-chan away "  
I laugh . it makes me happy because he says these things to make me feel confident , I laugh because he would never try to steal me away because he likes men . " you have a better chance of stealing Sasuke away!" I say jokingly . Naruto responds with a breathless giggle .  
He turns on his stereo at the traffic light , and thrift shop starts to play . "I love this song " he says while grinning and starts half singing half humming the tune . " wow you are such a talented artist " I say stressing the word artist to mock him . " I know I am !" he says .  
I giggle. Back in school Naruto would've never sing like this , not to me at least . he was such a recluse . He barely even spoke, now I was in his car, going shopping . He had become so confident I was a little proud . " you learnt from the best ".  
he laughs " what you mean the band back in school?"  
"yeah I was the best lead singer you guys had ever had" I shout  
" please we only decided to ask you because all the guys would be all over you , and all the girls would want to be near the band to steal your place"  
"cause I was hot " I say " no I am hot " twirling my hair in an overstated gesture  
"woooow talk about big head… big forehead"  
"shut up!" I say before giving him a hard smack  
" you were just a tease !" he says jokingly.  
In school , Naruto was one of the guys who was all over me , he'd ask me out every week and I would always reject him . I would've like to date Naruto . He get along so well , but I was hung up on Sasuke then , still even . I would've done anything to be with Sasuke , I wonder if he is thinking about me .  
"Hey scatter brain! are you there?!" Naruto screams  
"so-sorry" I manage my train of thought broken  
"oh I'm sorry was I interrupting some convo in your head"  
" Yeah you were" I replied  
"well we are here!"  
we arrived at the centre . I open the car door letting the cool breeze in . it's only then I notice the new car smell in Naruto's car ."mmm you changed your fragrance again sir?" I ask . " yes " he replies "it's orange"

* * *

" Sakura , what's happening ?! what's going on ? what happened to Naruto?"  
"calm down Minato , Naruto is fine , he just has a concussion and is out for a bit" I reply to a frantic father . I never know really what to say in these situations . I wrestled the door of Sasuke's hummer which seemed like a solid wedge to me.  
"where , what hospital is he at ? I'm coming right now!"  
" no!" I start " he will be really upset if he knows he ruined everyone's holiday , don't worry he'll be fine I say ". I hear a reluctant sigh , as I finally settle into the driver's seat  
" well I'm still coming tomorrow ,..that idiot !" . I laugh weakly . I never knew parents could get so flustered. I envied Naruto so much at this moment, I never knew so much he had . "..thank you Sakura " came Minato's voice  
"what for?" I asked, as I put the key into the ignition.  
"for being so calm , please take care of him . I know I don't even have to ask . You and Sasuke are probably by his bed side right now .." I jerk my hand away from the key.

I laugh . I laugh because I am not calm but a wreck. I feel so screwed up now , I need someone but he's with someone else right now . we say our good byes and I hang up . I start the car up and start to drive . when I brake at the traffic light , the feelings that had not yet organised themselves in my head had clicked. The cry burst out of me , I didn't know whose voice it belonged too . I hadn't cried for so long.  
The smell of oranges permeated Sasuke's car, so much so I could taste it mingled with the salt liquid.


	2. Clichés are classic

I do not own Naruto . Here is Part 2 .

* * *

Down the street and up the road , there is a little café called " Konoha " . I think it means leaf in Japanese but I'm not completely sure . People often think I'd be an expert on these things because my father is Japanese and they always look a little disappointed when I say I can't speak a word of it . One of those such people is my best friend Sakura . Self-proclaimed "beauty queen of the world " . Short bubble gum hair , slim figure and green eyes . "what else good a guy want in a girl ?" well a straight guy .  
I had just got a call from miss beauty queen , begging me to come meet her . Sakura was overly excitable and I was hoping that I didn't get out of bed on a Sunday morning in the middle of winter to talk about her troubles at work with "that bitch Ino" . The air was chilling and the clouds , though scattered in the sky seemed to hang loosely . I stopped by the side of the street for a while , think I could just reach out and squeeze the moisture for them . "I'd love to paint that " I say to myself , but I have been finding just sketching really difficult lately. I rocked up to the café , and from afar I could already see her pink locks from the café window . the light hit them perfectly and it shone with bright white glare, like a halo . I always envied her hair, my ragged looking blond locks were no match . As I opened the café door , the chiming bell drew attention to me . I got a short smile from Shikamaru at the bar , before he quickly turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to him . Sakura had yet to notice me yet , she seemed absorbed . I walked towards her slowly, I was trying to seem calm and collected and not the tired wreck I really was . I suppose my mismatch socks, wrinkled jeans and bed head gave that away . As I got closer I realised there was another figure sat opposite her in the booth . Dark spikes poked out of the back of his head and lose bangs draped over his shoulders . The scarf on his neck hung loose and pale skin peaked through.  
Sakura's eyes happened to shoot up quickly catching me in a gaze. Her expression quickly change , her smile automatic and she sprung from her seat and made a b-line for me . She held me in a tight but short embrace .  
" you look terrible!" she says  
" you're just jealous you can't do sleep deprivation like me" I reply  
she laughs , too hard . I can tell she's nervous. The other figure at the booth turns round slowly . Sakura steps in front of me obstructing his face ." I'd like you to meet someone .." she says " the guy I've been seeing.." rather hesitantly she turns round and gives a breathless sigh and smiles . She walks back to her seat and holds her arm out like she is a curator showing off a piece of art. Very slowly and meaningfully . " this is Sasuke " she finally says. The other person finally gets up . The first thing I notice is his broad chest covered in a tight black fabric . He is taller than me , muscular , paler than alabaster , his hair long but think and dark than black . Dark eyes that pierce right through me and a thin lips that opened revealed pearl white tips . He was incredibly beautiful. " hi , I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

"$££"%"£%^"£$^£%"£%"%"$%?~~~~~~:::::::: }}}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~££"$%"£

He pushed me back on to the wall , and crushed our lips together . digging his fingers into my shoulders , he made me gasp and with that inserting his alcohol drowned tongue into my mouth . I could feel it violating the insides of my mouth , going everywhere like in a mad craze . My eyes are tight shut , like my fists balled on his back . sucking and biting and licking all over , the moans wouldn't stop escaping from me no matter how hard I tried to hold them back . He stop abruptly , pulling back , examining my face . A million thoughts raced through my mind as we stood there . I thought how hot Sasuke looked bathed in the light that streamed in from the lamppost outside the door . How good he was at kissing , how I wanted him to continue , how this was wrong on so many levels . He went back in for another taste of me , nipping at my lips liking them as if to apologise and then he begins to suck on my neck . I hold on to his hair as his tongue scrapes along the skin on my neck . I can hear to slurping sound he makes every so often . he lavishes my neck in kisses and his hands begins to roam and peruse my whole body slowly . I am completely turned on . My erection throbbing hard underneath him . He begins to grind slowly up against me and feel his erection . It delights me to know I made him feel this way , that I have made him want .  
His hands slide down the sides of my body , into my trousers , circling to the front he grabs something already made stiff . He looks me straight in the eyes and we look gazes . I didn't realise how hard I am breathing , so much so I can see my breath . His touch is cold , but yet warm around my dick . he squeezes hard and I moan in response . He smirks and begins to tease the head . " Naruto.. " he whispers .  
The sound of my phone goes off , it is a continuous ring that makes me jump and push Sasuke off a little . I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone much to his displeasure . Its Sakura and suddenly I feel really sick .

~~~~~~~~~~~~£"$£"%$£%^"£~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~£%£%£""Q~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~£!%£%%"£%"£~~~~~~~~~~~£%£"!%"£%

"They said I was put into an induced coma . That I had a sever concussion . fractured my arm and fucked up my face . well not in those words . I don't remember much from the accident . They said when they found me I was mumbling something about "documents .." and " paper plates". About how I was struggling with the paramedics who were trying to help me , how I wouldn't let go of my phone . All I remember was the red saw everywhere , and the metallic taste of blood . " i stared at the passage re-reading it again . It just didn't seem right enough to me . My assignment was to write a compelling tragic scene and I couldn't think of anything else . I would complain with my teacher Iruka about how I was a visual artist not a literary one . Do now a days I was good at neither . I'd been sitting in the café since noon trying to compose something evoking . Shikamaru had offered to help even though it would be " troublesome " but I declined because I didn't want to owe him one . could do this I knew I could , I just had to think of something tragic .  
The bell chimed as someone entered the café. I didn't look up to see who it was . finishing this damned assignment was more important . I then heard the share opposite me drag along the wood floor and someone sits in it . Looking up I see none other than the gorgeous face I meet 2 days ago . " hi " he says with a gentle smile ." hi " I say back returning the smile . I laugh awkwardly , some how I feel like he shouldn't be sitting with me . " what brings you to this neck of the woods? " I say making up a gesture to go along with my words " Don't tell me you've grown to liking the shit coffee here?" I ask .  
He looks at me almost in a condisending way " do you always try and make people laugh when you meet them ?" he asks  
" well , I try to make everyone laugh whether we are meeting or parting or not"  
"hn" placing a fist under his chin and resting his elbow on the table he stares " seems like a lot of trouble to go through for other people.."  
"no I enjoy it " I say smiling  
"right " he replies dryly , blinking every 5 seconds he continues to stare , unconvinced by my answer .  
" so what are you doing in this…neck of the woods?" he says trying to mimicking my gesture  
"Homework" I grunt out and sigh ." hn tell me about it "  
and there I was explaining my assignment to him , trying to use as many big words as body like "soliloquy" and " monologue" , words I couldn't even explain .  
" what about a story of two lovers who can't be together ?" he suggests  
"yeah but that's so cliché!" I stress " I want something no one has done before not something as over used as a love story ".  
"clichés are classics , besides everyone uses love to much anyway , it's already a cliché . you can turn it into a classic " he says in an intelligent tone .  
" oh yeah and the world will tell in years to come about my epic " I say jokingly  
" OUR epic , I contributed " he says with a smirk


	3. Not even Love can change it

i do not own naruto .  
so the structure is a tad chaotic ..aha but it all makes sense hopefully . so here is part 3...

* * *

Minato was first through the sliding doors of the hospital . He was a frantic mess of worry and doubt . He sprinted to the reception desk , short of breath and heaving . He couldn't even annunciate his words properly . Kiba was second behind him . He put his hand over Minato's shoulder in an act of reassurance. He turned his attention to the young woman at the receptionist desk , who was stunned by the two men . " where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba asked , or rather demanded . His voice was filled with urgency which betrayed his expressionless marked face. The woman did not give a response , prompting a swift smack on the desk from Kiba . The receptionist jumped in surprise and made a squeak. "Calm down Kiba.." Minato began , and once again taking the role of the father he shrugged Kiba's arm off his shoulder and held Kiba instead. " My son Naruto , they said he was in an accident and they brought him here . We'd like to see him " he continued , with a faint smile that was genuine . The woman , regaining her senses with an "oh right" typed in a haste on to the computer in front of her " room 206…just go up the elevator to th- " before she could finish Kiba ran over to the elevator and furiously ponded at the buttons . After a few seconds , there was a ding and the elevators doors opened . Kiba rushed in and Minato followed in suit , once inside he hit the "02" button . Inside the elevator Kiba tapped his foot , the elevator music was ironically calming in the situation . When the doors finally opened again , Kiba shoot out and ran down the left side of the hallway . Minato went down the other way just as quickly . After realising he had gone the other way , Kiba made a swift U-turn narrowly avoiding an old man wandering about in a revealing dressing gown .  
When Kiba finally arrived at room "206" he found Minato standing there in front of the door . He was only inches from the door and made no effort to go for the handle .  
There was a small waiting area in front of room " 206" , the light from the arch way that hung over the little collection of sofas was blinking in a steady rhythm . The ding from the elevator was still audible , but what was even more audible was the beeping that came from room " 206".  
Kiba knew exactly why Minato couldn't go in that room . It must have been the same sound he heard when Naruto's mother was in an accident . He probably couldn't handle it .Going past Minato he pushed on forward , turned the door handle and in one full movement pushed the door open and walked in without hesitation .Maybe it gave strength to Minato because shortly after he followed on, in to the dimly light room .  
Kiba had stopped short of the bed . He stood in the shadow that stretched from the figure that was sitting next to Naruto . He stood motionless . The door was left a jar and a stream of light cracked the dark shadow on the floor . Minato stood a few metres from Kiba although it felt too close to Naruto . The room resounded with the beep that came from machine that was strapped up to Naruto . Tubes and tubes that was dripping with a clear liquid , and a mask over his face , a bandage on his forehead and a purple bruise on his eye. They both stood there, silent, staring at Naruto , until the figure at the bed rose and looked at them . It was Sasuke , his eyes seemed to sag , they were bloodshot and damp . He made to say something but no words came out . He turned away as if in shame when he saw Minato .  
Minato finally walked forward to his son on the bed , his arm slowly rising to reach out before him , his breathing becoming more unsteady and erratic . The two men in the room watched as he approached , their eyes trailed him as he walked from the door to the bed side . When he got to the bed side , he crouched slightly till he was kneeling , he gently cradled his son in his arms . He let out a series of short continuous sobs.

* * *

Kiba and Sasuke waited outside the room , in the waiting area . There was an awkwardness between them because they had only meet a couple of times and both not under good circumstances . Whenever Kiba saw him all that went through his mind was flashes of Sasuke's naked body on top of Naruto's . There was a different silent that fell upon them now though , they had nothing to say to each other . It was gruelling , for Kiba at least . Sasuke seemed almost uninterested in the fact that Kiba was right next to him , His attention was focused fully on the door in front of him .  
" where is Sakura ?.." Kiba finally asked " I thought she would be here "  
"I sent her home." Sasuke replied with out looking at him  
"what ? and she went willingly ?"  
There was a long silence after that , Kiba wondered if Sasuke was too out of it and didn't hear him or just ignored him .  
"I told her " He finally said .  
" what do you mean ?" Kiba asked confused  
" About me and Naruto , I told her" Sasuke replied ,in a monotone voice.  
Kiba's eyes grew larger " what?!"  
Sasuke was silent again and Kiba was about to shout when he stopped , he gave out a sigh and messed up his shaggy hair . "well it was gonna come out sooner or later , I guess "  
Sasuke looked at him , he held on firmly onto his knees " it's all over now " he said his voice shaky .  
" don't say that " Kiba retorted quickly " at least you two can stop sneaking around now" . Sasuke shakes his head and looks away " Things can't go back to the way they were now .." he started " If Naruto wakes up.."  
"don't say that!" Kiba shouted , interrupting Sasuke . Sasuke looks at him  
"When Naruto wakes up .." Kiba corrects , his voice firm and confident .  
" you're right .. when he wakes up , I'll have to say good bye " Sasuke says , in a voice so gentle he wouldn't recognise as his own .

* * *

** -flashback-**

Naruto drove in to the apartment complex , and parked . The cherry blossom petals slowly descended on the car . His eyes were fixed on the second floor , Into an exposed room through a blue stained mirror . Sakura's bedroom . I stared at him wanting some sort of attention but he gave me none. " Have you called Sakura ?" he finally says . " what?" I reply .  
"have you called her? Told her where you are , that you are almost home?"  
" no" I say .  
He looks at me , angrily as though I have done something wrong . He makes to say something but he doesn't . Instead he changes his expression and looks back at the same spot . " Do you want me to call her right now ?" I ask .  
"Yes" he says . " AND tell her exactly where I am , who am with , what was doing?"  
"Sasuke Don't play around with me !" he yells looking back at me , this time there was no concealing it . Naruto was never good at hiding his emotions . He had the worst poker face . When he was happy he was blatantly happy , when he was sad he was close to depression . And he could not hide his anger and frustration from me . The person who knows him most. The scariest part was how he was still able to do all this , despite being the person he was . He looks away from me again , this time out of the driver seat window . I know it is hard for him . I put him in a difficult situation . I 've made him deceitful , I've turned him into a villain , a liar , a cheat , a scoundrel .  
Suddenly my phone begins to ring . It's Sakura . I know from the ring tone she set for herself "girlfriend" . Naruto knows who it is too, he jumps at the sound of it . He looks at me and I look at him . " answer it" he mumbles , " I love you… " I say ", " answer it " he mumbles again, " and I always will .." . " Answer it !" he erupts , his face red with raw emotion , his eyes filling with tears . I don't answer , I let it ring and ring until it stops . He wipes the tears from his eyes , " we can't do this anymore we have to stop ". I have heard this before , he said it the morning after we first had sex and subsequently after every time . We are supposed to stop "this" because its " wrong" because "I have Sakura" . "He doesn't want to hurt her" . I am always silent during his long speeches , I think he takes my silence as an agreement but its not . Today though he says something unexpected " It's not like you could actually tell her" .  
and he is right I couldn't , I am a coward . I can't end what I have with Sakura not because I care for her in the way she wants me to , not even because I love Naruto more than anything . I have a responsibility to be with Sakura and no amount of Love I have for Naruto can change that . He smirks " see you can't can you , don't say shit like that when you know you can't-" he stops short his voice shaking with emotion . I reached out for him but he grabs my hand before I can get to him . He looks me in the eye and squeezes my hand . "I'm not blaming you " he says " I'm sorry ". He lets go of my hand and we both pull away . He looks up at the building once more . " promise me .." he begins" that you'll never tell her , promise me that . And that you'll love her and treat her like you treat me from now on "  
" what do you mean by that ?" I ask .  
" she says that you two are drifting apart , that you never want to be with her anymore , that you are always spending the night at your friends.."  
shit . Sakura and her mouth . " that you guys don't have.. sex anymore " he says hesitantly  
"What ? you'd be okay with it if after spending the night with you , I came home and fucked her" I say.  
" you're being unfair Sasuke , what we have is not as important as what you have with Sakura right?... It's important that you protect that . It doesn't matter what I think or feel ."  
I make to interject but he covers my mouth with his own . I feel his lips , warm against mine . He pulls away and I understand his pain . " Just promise me , okay" He says " I won't forgive you if you don't" I know he is serious. I turn away , I didn't know what I was expecting to happen , whatever it was I was expecting too much . I open the car door and shut it , trying my best not to shut it too hard .  
As I climb the staircase up to Sakura's apartment which I now live in , I sniff my shirt and remember everything that happened the night before . But the moment I reach Sakura's door , the harsh reality dawns on me . What happened last night , has to stay there . It has no room for the here and now , No room at all . I knock on the door then ring the door bell , knowing full well that when it opens I have to be the best boyfriend I can be to Sakura , she is of course going to be my wife in the future.

* * *

-**FLASH BACK-**  
" He chased after her , running through the sea of grass .." my mother read out loud. " why is he chasing her mother? Why is he trying so hard ? " I asked  
" Because he loves her Sasu ." she replies  
" so you have to chase after the person you love ?" I ask  
"yes"  
"why?" I ask again  
"So that you can be with the person , marry them and have children" she would answer.  
"Did father chase after you mother?"  
she laughed , she was amused . she rubbed my head and patted my pillow as she said " Sasuke , when you find the person you love don't forget to run after them "  
"and marry and have children ?" I asked  
" yes .." she said before she kissed me " and marry and have children ." I dozed off .

* * *

A few hours later everyone began to arrive at the hospital . Iruka sensei was first . He saw Sasuke and Kiba and gave Kiba a tight hug . " how is he ?" he asked . Kiba didn't respond instead he looked at Sasuke as though to ask the same question . " He is fine " Sasuke said " everything is fine".


	4. The future beyond that door

So here is part 4 . I do not own Naruto . i apologise for my bad spelling and grammar on previous chapters . I'm not the best proof reader aha . I hope you enjoy

* * *

Throughout that day , Naruto's friends came by the hospital . They all asked the same question and were met with the same answer "he was in an accident but he'll be fine" . Of course they all couldn't stay , they all eventually left until it was just Sasuke , Kiba , Minato and Iruka . Minato, who was a wreck refused to leave his son's side even after he was told he needed to rest . It had been exactly 36 hours since Naruto got into the accident. Minato was driving himself to the brink , he had cried so much he couldn't anymore . it got so bad the doctors were more concerned about him than Naruto . Sasuke had to convince Minato that Naruto wouldn't want him that way . That sitting here wouldn't make him wake up any quicker , that he needed to get rested so he wouldn't collapse and miss Naruto waking up . Sasuke was good with his words and managed to persuade Minato to leave Naruto side. He got Iruka to take Minato home, so he was left with Kiba who had fallen asleep . Though everyone was focused on Minato, it seemed no one realised that Sasuke had been awake for those 36 hours . He didn't complain to anyone though , he just sat there , patient , praying and hoping for the best .  
When he and Sakura had arrived at the hospital , the doctors had told them what had happened. Apparently Naruto was driving at high speeds , and in an attempt to avoid colliding with another car , he had skid off the road . Causing his car to flip . They said words like "severe bruising " and "internal bleeding " and added " concussion " and "fracture" into the mix. The words were swimming inside his head , causing chaos from within .Sasuke tried to imagine this was all a dream .That what was happening in front of him was just his head playing tricks . He'd close his eyes so many times hoping when he opened them again that all of this would be gone and he would wake up back in his bed. The world was spinning and coming apart and Sasuke could do nothing to stop it.  
He sunk back on to his seat in the waiting area and stared at the door. He'd been doing that for so long now . Not knowing why personally . Honestly he couldn't see any future beyond that door . If Naruto woke up , it would be all over . Naruto would hate him for having told Sakura . He would've ruined Naruto and Sakura's relationship not to mention his own . He wouldn't be able to get married and having children like he promised his mother . He'd be all on his on . If Naruto never woke up . That would be even worse . Sasuke was sure he'd be driven insane with guilt and pain . He was already thinking of a way to kill himself. After all this was all his fault.  
"mm Sasuke.." came a voice that startled Sasuke . It was Kiba , he had woken up .  
Sasuke didn't respond right away but he did eventually without averting his gaze from the door .  
"Shit dude, you don't look so hot "  
"you figure ?"Sasuke responded  
"Yeah , when was the last time you slept ?"  
For Sasuke , sleep wasn't even an option . It was rest he didn't deserve , Naruto was on the edge of life or death how could he possible sleep ? could he even sleep knowing that Naruto was in the state he was in ?  
"I'm fine" Sasuke finally said . Kiba put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder , prompting Sasuke to look at him with a raised brow . Kiba looked concerned .  
"seriously I'm ok " Sasuke said , not knowing why he needed to reassure Kiba .  
"look I know we aren't close and all … but I know Naruto wouldn't want you suffering so much like this " . At this Sasuke batted Kiba's hand away from his shoulder. "you're right , we aren't close" Sasuke said.  
Kiba frowned and sighed "you're still a jerk huh "  
Sasuke smirked , I guess I am , he thought to himself . Kiba got up and walked down the hallway leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts again which grew and battled inside him even more . When Kiba emerged he had two plastic cups with him . He handed one to Sasuke and Sasuke thanked him . It would be the first thing to enter his mouth . Sakura was right behind Kiba but Sasuke hadn't noticed the Pink haired girl , as his attention remained on the door even when Kiba handed him the cup of cool water . " Sasuke .." she said . Sasuke's head snapped in her direction . She looked teary and run down . More guilt gripped Sasuke's heart . In his mind he knew what he had been doing with Naruto was wrong , but he had always driven that thought away and buried it in the desire and love he felt for Naruto. He of course knew that Sakura did truly love him , even though he had hoped in the beginning that maybe she was only in their relationship to produce satisfying heirs like he was . He was wrong . Sakura had always carried a torch for Sasuke and it had been burning for such a long time . Even right now Sasuke knew she still loved him , despite everything .  
Sasuke stared at Sakura without saying a word , he closed his eyes and opened them again . Kiba could sense the atmosphere , so he went in to Naruto's room . Though he leaned back on the door once inside Naruto's room to listen in .  
There was an out drawn silence between the pair outside . Sasuke was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say . "I'm sorry " seemed to be the easier thing to say . But honestly he wasn't sorry for being with Naruto , he didn't even care at the time if Sakura got hurt . That was what he was truly sorry for . Not being able to love her like she wanted .  
She went closer and sat next to him . she turned and stared at his tired face ."are you angry ?" he asked . " I was .." she stared " I was , so angry . when I got home and trashed the whole place" Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit , she had reacted exactly how he thought she would . " you find that funny " she asked sounding hurt . " No , not funny , I'm sorry" Sasuke said remorsefully. She frowned and looked away . " How long ?"  
"Since December " he answered  
Sakura shut her eyes tight . as though to block out what had just been said . " do you love him?" she asked , eyes still shut . "Yes" with all his heart Sasuke thought but he knew that yes was all he needed to say , if he didn't want to completely destroy Sakura .  
Sakura began to cry , it was a wincing sob muffled by her hand . Sasuke put a hand around her and drew her closer . "I'm sorry " he repeated like a broken record . He was sorry that he didn't regret the time he spent with Naruto .  
Sakura attempted to plant a kiss on Sasuke but he turned away with a "don't" . Much to her displeasure she sniffed trying to contain her sadness . "was there ever any hope for us?" Sasuke couldn't respond to that . He honestly didn't know . meeting Naruto changed everything he thought he did know .  
"Did you even ever love me ?" she asked  
"maybe , at some point I was close to " he answered , he didn't know whether he was being honest or not . "so that's a no then" she chuckled a bit . " you're so sure you love him but I get a maybe ." Sasuke wasn't sure if she was being literal or being bitter . He wouldn't blame her if she was the latter . " don't hate him" Sasuke said , " please don't hate him , if you want to hate anyone hate me , this is all my fault ".  
Sakura removed Sasuke's arm around her and spoke . " I don't hate him , although I want to though . I want to hate you both " she cover her face muffling her voice " I spent so long convincing myself that you two were just close and trying to ignore the signs , i wanted to be the one you chose , I wanted you to love me ." Sasuke couldn't say anything to all of this . What was there to say . "I wonder what Naruto must have felt . I'd complain endlessly about how things were not working out between us when all that time you and him were-"  
"Sakura!" Sasuke said cutting her off "It isn't Naruto's fault things between you and me weren't going well. Don't put this on him"  
"Don't you think I know that!" she shouted her back, her hands flying from her face and smacking her thighs " you just didn't love me ! you just didn't care enough for me …I know it isn't his fault , I know that much"  
"I'm sorry "  
Sakura shook her head " You know he'd always protect me , no matter how nasty I got to him . " she smiled weakly " back , when we were in school together . I would make fun of him and tease him. I'd always reject him when he asked me out." she took a deep breathe in " in college when he came out to me , I'd always seduce any guy he said he liked . I always pretend that I didn't realise how much he hurt him. I guess this is pay back huh. At least I want to believe it is . I know Naruto isn't that petty though . He's not like me , and he would indulge me . I took him for granted I know I did … what ever happened between you and him was not planned I know that much for such . He wouldn't set out to hurt me, I know how much he cares about the people he considers his friend. "

"he wanted to stop " Sasuke said hoping It would help the situation .  
"But he didn't." Sakura said firmly. "I am hurt Sasuke , so deeply hurt . the two people I loved the most have betrayed me . And the sad thing is I know I deserve it "she began to cry again this time more loudly. Sasuke want to console her but he couldn't find it in his heart anymore. He felt sick . Though it was typical for Sakura to try and make this about her . It wasn't about her deserving this or whatever , he thought to himself . It just happened , and kept happening.

"You know the saddest thing is Sasuke ? I feel more angry at myself than at both of you .I just can't hate you "her words are punctuated by her cries . And she continues to cry . Not long after Iruka sensei returns . Witnessing Sakura crying he assumes its because of Naruto . He quickly holds her trying to comfort her . Telling her that " he was alright". Iruka looked at Sasuke and Sasuke expected to see judging eyes because he wasn't caring for Sakura. Instead he met sad ones . Sasuke wasn't sure anymore who Iruka was trying to console. Iruka looked at him as if he knew everything . Sasuke started to become paranoid . Maybe everyone knew. Sakura did say she purposefully ignored all the hints . Maybe this whole charade was out in the open from the start . If so , what has he been working so hard for ? . All this lying all this deceit, if everyone already knew who he really was why was he trying so hard to cover it up . Could his mother have known as well?.

Sasuke couldn't stand the thought . That all he had worked for, for the last 6 years was meaningless. He stood up quickly and walked down the hallway . As he walked away , Sakura's sobs began to fade away . He went into the stairway of that level and sat on the steps . He rest his head on the bars of the railing and closed his eyes but didn't sleep .

* * *

**-Flash back**-  
"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted after a dark long haired figure .  
"Itachi! Where are you going?" he screamed. The person did not respond  
" you can't just leave , you can't just up and leave . They said mum is near death ! we need you !.."  
Itachi still didn't respond.  
"I need you " Sasuke pleading , walking towards his brother .  
Itachi turned around , his face blank of emotion .he flicked Sasuke's forehead and smirked "foolish little brother , there's nothing left for me here" he said before turning away again .  
"you can't just abandon us ! you can't just run away . She needs you ." Sasuke yelled as his brother walked away .  
"That's why I have to go Sasuke " Itachi said  
Sasuke shakes his head " I don't understand "  
"one day you will "  
"Uchiha's don't just up and run" Sasuke mumbled , loud enough for his brother to hear. Itachi stops in his tracks "Ah you're quoting him?" there was an anger in his tone . Sasuke was silent till Itachi said " Sasuke one day you'll see that all of this meant nothing . She was just hanging on for us but you're not a baby any more Sasuke . I can't stay here anymore , not with him "

"Itachi please don't leave me " Sasuke begged , his voice began to shake .  
Itachi turned around and gave his brother a smile "Uchiha's don't cry , remember little brother " .  
Sasuke continued to scream after his brother , as Itachi walked out and never turned back again.

* * *

** -flashback-**

"she's gone Sasuke " Sasuke heard his father say . "I know " Sasuke replied , he was sitting in the back of the family's Mercedes , his father sat beside him , " she is really gone " his father repeated . The car stopped outside their family residence. There was a heap of reports ready to storm the car . Before Sasuke opened the car door to face them he turned to his father who was crying whilst covering his face . "Uchiha's don't cry , remember father " he smiled a weak smile . he opened the car door to the let the flashing lights in.

* * *

****

-present-  
"Sasuke !" Kiba's voice called . a startled Sasuke turned to him from the stairway . Kiba stood crouched over, panting heavily ,as the stairway door banged close . He finally managed to say "Naruto he woke up"  
Sasuke's eyes grew a couple of inches as the words sunk in " Naruto woke up "


	5. The calm before the storm

So part 5? . I do not own Naruto . I'm tired so this one isn't very long aha

* * *

Kiba stood with his back to the door , trying to make out the dulled down words from the couple outside . Although , he would like to believe he wasn't one to pry , he was curious to know what Sasuke and Sakura were talking about . He knew it was wrong but he really wanted it to be a Jerry Springer moment . Honestly he was never fond of Sakura . He always thought she was a stuck up , pretty rich girl contrary to what Naruto said . He never engaged in any gossip that concerned her and could her less , though he became greatly interested after catching Naruto and Sasuke in the act. Kiba could remember it so vividly. It left him visually impaired for a few moments before he could register what was happening . He remembered Naruto's frantic explanation as they both hastily got dressed . About how it wasn't what it looked like . Kiba cursed at him for that . It was exactly what it looked like , and even though he couldn't give two shits about Sakura's boyfriend cheating on her , he wasn't comfortable with the "other woman" being Naruto.  
The voices outside suddenly got louder " shit just hit the fan" Kiba said . He decides there was no point in straining his ears to try and hear them . He looks over at Naruto and his mood changes . It was all a bit sad , more of a tragedy than a scandal . To think that Naruto was sleeping with the great Sasuke Uchiha . No one would believe him even if he exposed the two . He had to admit he was against it from the start . He didn't see the two as compatible at all . He had to admit though he'd never seen Naruto so happy but so depressed . He walked over to where his best friend lay and sat beside him . Letting out a loud sigh before he pinches Naruto's arm . Gently .  
"you've really done it this time" he says . He rests his head on Naruto's arm , his temple directly over Naruto's pulse. Naruto's body radiated heat onto Kiba's temple. He tried to sync his breathing with Naruto's though all it did was alert him more to the fact that this could be Naruto's last breath . Kiba wasn't a religious person at all , he wasn't even sure if he believed in God but it didn't stop him from praying fervently.  
The arm beneath him twitched and Kiba snapped up . Surprised he shook Naruto's arm and nothing happened , he smacked himself for being hopeful. So much for miracles . Naruto let out a groan suddenly . Kiba looked back at the arm then slowly at Naruto's face . Naruto's eye brows wrinkled and his eyes were twitching . Kiba was sure this time , he was sure that Naruto was moving . A huge grin spread across Kiba's face as he began to call out Naruto's name with joy. "Kiba ?" naruto asked .  
"yeah It's Kiba you dumbass ! I'm here " Kiba said , unable to contain his joy .  
Naruto just groan some more , and began to fidget . He reached out touching the long tube in front of his face . He looked so disoriented and confused , Kiba couldn't help but smile ." Don't worry idiot , don't freak out ."  
Hearing the commotion from outside , Iruka and Sakura came into the room . From the door they weren't sure what they were seeing . A moving Naruto . Kiba looked back at them , still with the grin plastered on his face . It was all the confirmation they needed. "Naruto!" The two at the door seemed to say simultaneously . They both charged towards Naruto , who began to sit up slowly removing the mask strapped to his face . He was suddenly mauled by Sakura in a crushing hug that made him scream out in pain . She quickly let go and apologised . Seeing her close to tears Naruto hugged her back weakly telling her it was alright .  
"you gave us such a scare !" Iruka said , he'd come up the other side of Naruto's bed and was right by Naruto's face now . Naruto not knowing exactly was happening just laughed like he'd always do and apologised . Iruka gave him an exhausted smile "I should call your father ..he needs some good news right now ".  
Kiba was looking out the door when he asked "where is Sasuke?" he quickly reprimanded himself in his head for having asked.  
Sakura immediately looked down and held on tighter to Naruto .  
"I think it got a bit too much for him " Iruka said . The room fell silent and the occupants grew agitated . Naruto still confused looked from face to face trying to decipher why everyone was feeling awkward . It never crossed his mind that maybe something awful had just transpired . In the effort of breaking the silence Naruto began to laugh " Jeez I swear that guy is such an asshole , he leaves his poor girlfriend and fucks off somewhere .." at this he looks sweetly at Sakura who is still draped over him . "Kiba be a dear a fetch him ." he says looking at Kiba . He was expecting Kiba to get angry at him for calling him dear but instead Kiba nodded and went . He started to feel sick , he knew something was wrong . Iruka excused himself as well so he could go and call Minato leaving Naruto and Sakura in the room together .  
Naruto was still in a lot of pain but he didn't complain to Sakura , he just carried her weight on his aching body until she was satisfied. When she finally got off of him , Naruto groan from the shift , as the pressure on his muscles lessened. Sakura realising that she was causing him pain began to apologise to which Naruto said he was fine and tried putting on a brave face .  
Sakura had a perpetual frown on. She kept looking down at the grey rug and never directly at Naruto . "don't be upset Sakura-chan , that jerk will come back here soon " Sakura finally looks at him the tears filling her eyes again "I mean he can't just desert you, can he? " Naruto continued . he reached out and wiped away the tear that began to trail down Sakura's soft cheek . She nodded and smiled . How could she ever hate Naruto? She thought to herself .  
"so are you gonna fill me in while we wait ? what the hell happened?" Naruto asked  
"you were in accident , you were speeding , and got an accident " Sakura answered  
"ahh" Naruto groaned , startling Sakura . seeing this Naruto quickly started waving his hands but the motion made him scream in pain . His body was still recovering .  
"Idiot ! just say still! " Sakura shouted . Naruto smiled , this was the Sakura-chan he knew . sniffing and flicking her hair she smiled back . "They said you were really banged up Naruto , they were surprised you survived" she says .  
Naruto smiles proudly " you know me !" he says beaming ." wait , I hope you didn't tell that to my dad, right?" he asked worried. "don't worry I specifically left that detail out , I didn't want the both of you falling unconscious " she replied  
Naruto laughed , he was glad because he's dad was a worrier and he knew anything to do with accidents hit home . " thanks for coming for me " he says closing his eyes " I can always depend on you huh " . Sakura reaches for Naruto's hand and holds it . Naruto looks at her , expecting to meet her smiling face but instead he meets the frowning expression again .  
"what?" he asks  
Sakura pauses just before she speaks , almost as though rethinking what she is about to say . she takes a breath in " why the hell were you speeding ? you could've died you know?!" the anger travelled from her voice through her words and hit Naruto like daggers . He tried to laugh nervously , to diffuse the situation . " I'm serious Naruto, where the fuck where you going? " came Sakura's voice . It made Naruto stop laughing completely and he felt ashamed having made Sakura worry so much .  
"I'm sorry , i- I guess I was just being an idiot haha" Naruto began . He really wanted to explain himself but he couldn't . He couldn't tell her why he was speeding , where he was in a rush to . He had to make up something . " I was gonna go surprise my Dad and the rest on their trip so i-"  
"You were going in the completely different direction from the lodging" Sakura interrupted , irritated . Naruto was caught out , she knew he was lying . Naruto laughs nervously again . Sakura turns away from him " you can't tell me where you were going ?" she asks meekly , as if not wanting a response.  
Naruto doesn't answer , he doesn't know what to say and he starts to get really nervous . He couldn't think anymore , a slow pounding in his head starts to get stronger . "Sakura i-" he began .  
"it's ok " Sakura interrupted again smiling " we can talk about it later , you need to rest now , no more talking ."  
Naruto thanked her , he started calming down. She pulled up the pillows behind him and arranged it so Naruto could lie back . Naruto lay back and his eyes started to shut, just then a nurse came in and Sakura started making for the door .  
"ah! Don't leave yet " Naruto called out . " you might miss Sasuke"  
Sakura stopped , looking back at Naruto she smiled "he won't miss me "  
"don't say that" Naruto says trying to fight the sandman " you know he loves you."  
Sakura turns away and remains silent . As Naruto slowly loses conscious again he was sure he heard her say "he loves you". He found it odd she was repeating him .


	6. The damned continue to be damned

Sorry for the long wait . Between being ill and being lazy , i couldn't find the time . Here it is finally , part 6 . I do not own Naruto and Happy Easter!

* * *

Sasuke looked dumbfounded at a huffing Kiba . His face stiff with surprise and his heart beat quickening . The words kept replaying in his head " Naruto is awake". Kiba ,still gasping hard for air , looked up from the floor , the smile on Kiba's face slowly dropped as he inspected Sasuke's unchanging expression . Kiba saw something in Sasuke's eyes he thought that he would never see ..fear. He never thought he would ever see Sasuke of all people gripped with fear . "Sasuke.." Kiba began . it seemed that the sound of Kiba's voice snapped him back into reality . Sasuke's head snapped back at Kiba , sweaty bubbles fell from his brow and something seemed to lodge in his throat . Kiba reached forward for him , making Sasuke jerk back . He quickly got up from the steps and sped down it . Kiba called out to him , making to go after him to which Sasuke screamed " Don't follow me !" . His voice startled Kiba and almost made him fall back on to wall . Sasuke was breathing hard , almost hyperventilating . He took off , down the many steps of the stair case . Kiba watched him disappear into the spiral , through the space down the staircase . He heard a door open, allowing the crude sounds of the hospital in , and then close .

Sasuke ran blind eyed for the parking lot ,The sights and sounds heightened his fear and everything seemed to move in slow motion and then speed up again . The world was spinning and he couldn't tell if it was from the exhaustion or from something else, something that seemed to be chasing him. In his haste he bumped into a nurse , who at first seemed annoyed but after seeing Sasuke's face was more concerned .  
She tried to hold on to Sasuke , hold him down but he batted her hands away . He was only a few metre's from the entrance now . He put his head down not to draw any more attention to himself , and hurried in long strides to the automated sliding doors . Once outside he began to run again , the burning sensation in his lungs spread and made him choke . He felt as though there was a churning motion in his stomach and the wheezing sound his breath made when he sucked in air highlighted the strain he was feeling . He reached the parking lot , as hot liquid gushed up from his stomach out through his mouth . He curled over and his whole body tensed as he vomited . He stared at the contents of his stomach on the asphalt , the smell wafting up into his nose and make him want to barf again . He wiped the corners of his mouth , the dull yellow smeared the sleeves of his cardigan .

He patted at his hair , breathing from his mouth and finally calming down . Trying to take in the scene , it was all too much . He was ashamed at himself for running , but he felt like helpless prey being stalked by a predator , a predator he identified as the blonde . His fight or flight instinct kicked in. An angry Naruto would be an opponent he could never win against, besides, he knew there was never a chance for the both of them . He selfishly hung on , he was determined to prolong their encounters , their little affair till the feelings he had were gone . But each them they only grew stronger and he found himself only wanting more. He staggered a bit , and began to roam through the row of cars searching for his own . As he wandered aimlessly , Minato's car drove in to the lot . Sasuke knew straight away whose car it was and ducked down his head into his collar . He hoped he wouldn't get notice , he honestly just wanted to disappear . He held his breath as the car went past him , he tried to make a run for it so as not to get spotted when Minato exited his car. His legs wouldn't give . They ached for some reason , knees seemed to cry out with every step .  
Sasuke wondered if this was how Naruto felt , like a tonne of bricks were strapped on to you rendering you weak and almost immobile . Finally Sasuke found his car and cursed Sakura for choosing to park it so far from the entrance . He strode to the driver's side and went into his pocket . he searched around inside the cool slit to find nothing . He'd forgotten he had given his keys to Sakura , and he kicked the the door in anger . Frustration made him wipe his face with now sweaty palms , and he curled up in a ball on the floor by his car and closed his eyes . He'd always found it difficult going to hospitals anyway . They never had happy memories and in fact right now he was making even more unhappy memories . He could still smell the hospital all over him and It made his stomach grumble , his chest was choked with anxiety he couldn't place anymore . He wanted the whole world to just implode on him right now . He really just wanted to disappear .  
He began to think about Naruto and what he might be doing now . If Sakura has told him already , if he'd broken down crying . If he spat at the mention of Sasuke's name and cursed him . The guilt pounded in his head like drums and he moaned in pain . He began to cry again , a pained and pathetic cry .  
And there he sat for more than 2 hours in the afternoon. Sandwiched between two cars . The great Sasuke Uchiha . Soon his body gave out to his tiredness and his eyes shut .  
"Sasuke" the voice wrenched his eye lids open . He looked up to find Sakura standing near him , his car keys in her hand . There was a brief moment of stillness before Sasuke jumped up and snatched the keys from her .

"S-Sasuke wait!"  
he had already turned the key in the lock and pulled the car door opened . Sakura clamped her feeble fingers on the car door, desperately trying to keep it from shutting . Sasuke yanked hard at the door , but maybe due to his weakened state was out done by Sakura . He hesitated staring into Sakura's emerald eyes . Sakura looked back . she saw no love reflected back at her .  
"we all thought you left " she said trying to force a smile . Sasuke looked forward . "I'm leaving now "  
"Wait Sasuke ..he's…he's looking for you so …"  
Sasuke gulped, he heard Sakura speak but he wasn't listening . She was just rambling to him . The pounding was all he could hear. "Sakura move or I'll break your fingers " Sasuke's voice interrupting Sakura in the middle of speech . She wanted to be stubborn , but it was useless . She knew it from the way Sasuke gritted his teeth , from the way he wouldn't look at her any more , from the darkness that descended on his eyes . She let go of the door , and stepped back . Sasuke smashed the door shut . Started the engine and Sakura watched as he swerved the steering wheel , the car whined for a bit , then with a "vroom" it sped away . Sakura stepped into the middle of the lines marked out for the car . She listened as the sound of Sasuke's car faded away and the back of his car disappeared into the rows of parked cars . She exhaled slowly , and began to walk back into the hospital . Her high heels click-clacking were the only noise audible to her.

* * *

It was a week after the accident and Naruto had been discharged from hospital . Although he'd put on a brave act , it was evident to everyone he spoke to that he was in a great deal of pain . He tried to be the same Naruto , bubbly , bright and playful , but it was hard to joke around when laughing alone made you're insides hurt . He'd been "imprisoned" as he put it at his father's house and was subjected to being babied . He complained so much about how he could do stuff for himself , but was largely ignored by his father and Kiba who came by everyday to visit him and keep him company. Naruto teased and called nanny as a result . Sakura also came by , and Kiba tried his best to get along with her knowing what he knew . He never brought up the issue of Sasuke when he was with Sakura , not even as a joke like he would normally do . Naruto slept for most of the day so when Sakura came by , he didn't realise . till he woke up and was informed . Naruto would always ask if Sasuke came also , expectant but tried his best to chalk it off to phatic talk referring to Sasuke as "that asshole". Sasuke never came by . No body had spoken to Sasuke since the day" he took off" in the parking lot , as Sakura put it . Naruto remembered her returning and asking Kiba for a ride because Sasuke had ditched her . She didn't sound bitter though , she was more amused and Naruto cursed Sasuke for being such an asshole . Sakura didn't mention why Sasuke left oddly, she was always open to complain about their relationship strain and hungered for Naruto's sympathetic words . She wasn't sure what she would say to him now though , she didn't really feel like she wanted him to pity her . She felt angry yes , but she felt pity for Naruto instead and decided to lie . Naruto never asked why Sasuke left though . He figured he must've gotten in an argument with Sakura and bringing it up would only open wounds .  
On this particular day , when Sakura visited though , Naruto was up . It was Saturday and Minato was in the garden . Kiba sat on the rugged living room floor with an xbox controller in his hand , Naruto was positioned carefully on the sofa behind him .His leg elevated . The dark gashes were still visible on his neck and the deep purple colouring had only just begun to fade from under his eye . Though many would agree he looked a whole lot better than a week before.  
"hey you" Saukra says as she enters the living room through the arch way . Naruto turns his head slowly his eyes still glued on the screen . His lips shoot into a grin recognising the voice , pausing the game . He finally looked at Sakura and in his most flamboyant voice says "heeeeeeeeeeeeey" and winks at Sakura . Sakura giggled at this and looked over to Kiba who gave her a nod of acknowledgement (more than he'd ever given her in the past ) and she smiled back .  
She sits next to Naruto , and pushes stray blonde hairs from his temple ."how you feeling?" she asks  
"Never better" he smiles at her and they begin to chit chat . Kiba , feeling quite alienated because he can't really join in , goes to the kitchen . He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda , cracked the top open and threw it down his throat. He listened from the kitchen , and heard Sakura and Naruto talking .  
It wasn't very interesting , but It was sort off reassuring for Kiba . He was glad that Naruto was able to have normal conversations , for some reason he thought the accident may cause a relapse in him , may make him become quiet and empty like before , when his mum died . He wondered why Sakura hadn't told Naruto yet and he hoped she would never because Naruto didn't need another incident in his life . He stood there for what was 20 minutes flat . Just listening . He didn't want to go into the room and ruin the atmosphere . Kiba regarded Naruto and Sakura's friendship as a farce. Sakura just wanted a gay best friend . He knew , however that Naruto treasured their friendship a heck of a lot because he had always idolised Sakura . He knew speaking to her normally was good rehab for Naruto .  
Sakura started making her way out , her visits never exceeded 30 minutes at the most, today was probably longer because Naruto was awake . she always seemed to have to be off , going somewhere , to do something . Kiba re-enter the room with the finish soda can in hand , and took his position back on the floor .  
"take care now, Naruto " she says and she walks toward the front door  
"I will …oh yeah Sakura " he quickly added ," You should bring over Sasuke sometime , I should have a get together ya know , to celebrate me not dying and all" he says light-heartedly but the other occupants of the room did not seem amused .  
"Naruto!" Kiba reprimanded , sparking a confused look from Naruto .  
"I.. I don't think that's possible Naruto " sakura says  
"what, yeah it is , don't worry about me , I can walk and stuff I'm just chilling on the couch to-"  
"No , I think you should have your party , it's just " she pauses "Naruto , Sasuke won't be there "  
"oh , are you two having a fight or something ? "  
"I-I don't even know Naruto , Sasuke's gone "  
Naruto didn't understand what Sakura meant by gone , was Sasuke on a another business trip , they tended to be quite drawn out . well Naruto was always the reason Sasuke's trips seemed so drawn out . "why ? where has he gone ?" Naruto asked  
"I don't know Naruto , nobody knows"  
" maybe his on some secret mission " Naruto chuckled , "maybe he's actually a spy huh " the room wasn't filled with laughter though .  
"Don't worry , he'll back , you guys" Naruto says trying to break the ice cold air .  
"I mean , Sasuke always runs off somewhere doesn't he ? but he always comes back to you Sakura , he always will" Naruto said , truthfully he didn't enjoy saying this, he was a little bitter at his remark but to keep up appearance he guessed .  
Sakura's lip began to quiver and her shoulders shake , she covered her face with her well manicured fingers and sobbed . Kiba got up and held her shoulders still . "what –what is it ?" Naruto asked concerned "don't cry Sakura , He's not dead or anything . He's just gone for a while . He wouldn't just up and leave …" Naruto searched and searched for the words , something , something "He loves you "  
"That's enough!" Sakura's voice was hoarse and filled with a dark emotion that Naruto had never seen her express . When her hand dropped, her face was twisted into a disgusting mug . She looked at Naruto as if he stunk , stunk bad. "he doesn't …" she started " he doesn't love me , we both know that , no more bullshit " her voice low and uncharitable . she looked desolate . "I'm fine " she says to Kiba and Kiba removes his hands .  
Naruto looked at her dumbfounded , he wasn't sure at first and as she left the house and didn't look back , as the door latch met home , it clicked . She knew . He didn't know if he was just paranoid but something inside him , was screaming "she knows!". He looks at Kiba , with twitching brows and a wrinkled forehead , Kiba's face , he founded , was in a pitful way . And as Kiba nodded , warm water pools formed in the corners of Naruto's eyes.


	7. A sad kind of love

Sorry for the long wait . I'm not sure what direction i want to take this story now aha . I'd appreciate some reviews they let of sparks. i do not own Naruto . enjoy

* * *

"k-kiba" Naruto began , voice low and shaky. He held his upper arms with his hands , trying to comfort himself . Kiba watched his friend from beside the sofa , who was shivering with fear . The same kind of fear that gripped Sasuke . Kiba felt something rush over him , looking at Naruto made his heart ache but not in a clear sharp pain . More like a dull stinging , an annoying cramp in his chest. "Kiba" Naruto repeated accompanied with incoherent sobs . Kiba strode in hesitant steps and sat next to Naruto . His weight made the cushion sag beneath him , and as he extended an arm to scratch his head he turned , finally seeing Naruto's face. Kiba froze , an eerie smile was stretched across Naruto's face , although his eyes were bleeding tears . Naruto held on to the wrinkles of his blue sweater , the woolly tufts were strained by his grip . The delicate threads were on the verge of snapping . with his other hand Naruto covered his face , his fingers dug on to his cheeks , hard.  
Kiba , lost for words was even more bewildered when Naruto began to tear at his hair and pound at his head. Kiba's hands clamped around tanned wrists , adding pressure till Naruto let go of his hair and quickly yanked the arm away , still holding it up. Naruto faced away from Kiba , his golden locks covering the side of his face so only his wet chin was visible to Kiba.  
"Let me go kiba"  
"no"  
Although Naruto's voice sounded defiant his hand was limp under Kiba's grip . "I'm not letting go , I won't watch you self harm right in front of me!" . He brought down Naruto's arm from it's elevated state and placed it on the sofa cushion . Placing his own hand on top in a tight sandwich with the cushion . "I don't deserve to have hair kiba "came Naruto's voice , vacant of emotion .  
Kiba sighed, he loosened his grip to a small pressure rather than a vice . In the most calm voice he could muster he says "look, this whole thing with Sasuke was bound to come out in the end . it's done now , just accept it " He took Naruto's silence as approval to continue "honestly , Nar..what you did was wrong .."  
"I know " Naruto mumbled  
"and you can't expect Sakura not to be upset "  
"I know"  
"Then if you know , stop acting like some bratty teenager and face up to your mistakes , hurting yourself like that is no different from that fucking coward who you love so much!"  
Kiba snapped into a shout , though he wouldn't admit it, a rage had been bubbling inside him since he found out about Sasuke and Naruto 's little affair . He hated the fact that Naruto kept it a secret from him , he hated the fact that the Uchiha was only playing around with Naruto with no real intentions of any thing serious , He hated how naïve his friend was being about the whole thing , how easily he fell back into Sasuke's arms . But most of all he hated that his best friend was turning into what he considered to be the lowest form of human , a cheater . Kiba had been cheated on a lot in school , mostly girls who Sasuke ended up sleeping with, on nothing more than a whim . Sasuke was the Lady killer back at school , loved by girls , hated by most guys . He could have anyone he wanted and it seemed even girls in a steady relationship were prepared to give it all up for the Uchiha . Though Sasuke was only into one timers , at the most a week with the same girl before he had changed his mind and decided that they were "too different " and he "couldn't make you happy".  
He was surprised to find out Sakura had begun to date him but not to the point of disbelief because she was just like him . A whore clad in a pretty face and long legs . Kiba was jealous much to his distaste . Jealous that people like Sasuke could have what ever he wanted , who ever he wanted and now he was here to take his best friend away . He'd even turned him into a lying cheating scumbag .

"fuck!" Kiba swore "Just get over him already!" his hands flew to Naruto's shoulders , flinging him around to face Kiba . He shook Naruto violently repeating "Just get over him!" . Naruto looked at him with wide blue eyes drenched in water . After a moment of examining Kiba's face Naruto looked away ."Kiba you're hurting me " Kiba quickly letting go , draws back apologetically. Before he makes to say anything , Naruto shakes his head stopping him short . Naruto makes to get up , shifting his body weight to his more confident leg and pushing himself up with his arms . He staggers and Kiba reaches out to aid him but his help is declined . Naruto waddles in to the hallway , to which Kiba follows . "I think I'm going to nap , thanks for coming" Naruto says with out turning back . "Naruto " Kiba says his voice almost ringing with uncertainty. "don't worry about me Kiba "  
"how can I not ? you're …this mess "  
"I know" Naruto says "I know". He begins , although hesitantly at first and with a lot of grunting. ascending up the stairs. Kiba watches on , feeling rather powerless . Naruto stopping at about the third step from the landing . "you know Kiba , I don't think I can "  
"you need help ?" Kiba asked his voice oozing with worry , his foot already on the step  
Naruto shakes his head "not with the stairs…I don't think I an get over him , I never will, "  
"Naruto , his just a tool , a freaking coward . He ran away . He outs you and then he takes off and leaves you to face this on your own ! you need to get-"  
"I bloody can't alright!" Naruto screams , cutting Kiba off. "I can't . I've tried , I'm not stupid even though I appear to be . I know what he's like . selfish , ignorant , self important ,conceited , possessive , arrogant , a fucking asshole . But even though ..Kiba I love him!." With that breath Naruto falls sideways , much to Kiba's alarm . He leans on the hard cold wall , sobbing "I love him and there's nothing I can do about it . It's so painful , its such a sad kind of love . I can feel it tearing away at me , infesting my insides making me go insane !"  
" Naruto.." Kiba started to walk up the starts  
"i..i would never hurt sakura . I care for her , even if she doesn't deserve it , I think she needs a friend . I know its in my nature . I'm a people pleaser " he says chuckling ." but it's really not like that , I just wanted a bit of her light . I just wanted some sort of attraction . The type she has, the type that got her Sasuke . And you know what the most fucked up thing is Kiba.. " he voices quivering as the words came out "I was so relived that she knew , In this dark part of me I was happy I was able to take something away from her, that in someone else's eye I was as desirable as she is ." Kiba ran up beside him , Naruto slumped down almost falling if not for Kiba supporting him with his arm ." I'm a horrible human being Kiba! , I betrayed my best friend and I'm not even sorry ! I just want him , I just want him so much " his voice trailing off into a quiet scream .  
Kiba was speechless and could only be a physical pillar for Naruto .  
"what's going on?" Minato's voice called .  
before Kiba could make an excuse , Naruto says "nothing , i just need help getting up the stairs " all the emotion from earlier vanished . it was as though Naruto had slipped a thin layered mask back in place. Turning to Kiba with a small smile he thanks him and says he and continue on his own . His voice was monotone and cold to Kiba's ears that it sounded much like what Sasuke would say not the bright Naruto. He clearly was struggling to walk but Kiba made no advances to help him . He watched as Naruto went into his room and shut the door behind him .

* * *

_flashback_  
"It's useless you can't catch up" Kiba called , running full pedal down the hallway . "shut up !" Naruto called after him , his short legs struggling to keep up the fast pace Kiba set . Kiba swerved on his heel quickly turning in the hall . Hiding by the side , waiting for Naruto to come running past . Just then a pink haired , green eyed girl who Kiba knew all to well came around the corner with her hands wrapped loosely but seductively around a dark haired boy Kiba had never seen before . And as quickly as the passed him , Naruto ran into them . Bumping into the couple , breaking the bond they made with linked arms . "ah fuck!" Naruto swore sharply , not fully understanding the blurred event that just happened. He opened his eyes he froze. He and the dark haired boy stared at each other for a long time . "watch where you're going you freak!"  
Naruto's head snapped "s-sakura chan" he began .  
"come one Sasuke " Sakura says as she dusts her itty bitty skirts, which was spotless and neat if not worn incorrectly . Sasuke, extending an arm towards Naruto who had fallen on his backside , but at the last second his hand is dragged away by Sakura as she pulls him across the hall . "we'll be late Sasuke ". Kiba watched as Naruto stared hard on the ground. Dejected

* * *

_flashback_  
Sasuke laid his bushy black hair on Naruto's lap . He looked into the blonde's boundless blue eyes and got lost within the shine. The dull lighting seemed to illuminate Naruto's sun kissed glow and his yellow strands , stuck to his full cheeks and big pink lips . Sasuke thought of him as incredibly beautiful in the one minute . Naruto stared back, at the god of a man in his lap , he began to play with Sasuke's black locks with his fingers . Interlacing dark locks in his wide fingers and pulling back . enjoying the smooth feel of Sasuke's hair . Each time he let his fingers slide through , was like dipping them into a cool pool of cascading black velvet

Naruto couldn't stop smiling , he was truly happy , to be with Sasuke . He could fool himself into believing even if it was for a few hours , that he and Sasuke where meant to be .

"What?" Sasuke asked after a long time of silence and caressing

"mm nothing " Naruto breathe in a sigh and bent down to place a kiss on Sasuke's cheek .

"I think if we meet each other earlier we would've gotten together" he said in a low thoughtful voice.

Sasuke gave him a raised brow and a small laugh "we meet at school , same time I met Sakura , how much earlier did you want to meet ?."

Naruto frowned" you know what I mean ! , I mean talk and got to know each other . you were always on your own and didn't talk to any one , I honestly thought you were a an-"

"Asshole" Sasuke finished, not offended.

"yeah!" Naruto exclaimed "I was right about that that least " to which Sasuke gave him a playful slap on the inner thigh , it was an awkward slap because he had to reach with his forearm backwards. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's bent arm by his elbow , exposing his armpit . Naruto attacked the exposed underarm with his hands . Sasuke fidgeted trying to muffle his laughter and hold back but he couldn't , under Naruto's persistant tickling. " a very ticklish asshole , if you pardon the pun" Naruto says in between laughing . Sasuke finally shoots up , pushing Naruto down and mounting him . Sasuke looked terribly annoyed , but Naruto couldn't take him seriously after seeing him lose himself in laughter just a minute ago . Sasuke sighed , his scowl was in effective , he lay his head on Naruto's chest , oddly submissive.

"I don't think we would've Naruto" Sasuke finally said .

"Why?" sounding upset

Sasuke rose up on his elbows , serious tone now .

"I really don't think we would've ."

"and I asked why"  
Sasuke heaved a sigh " I was different back then , even though I knew I was gay I'd die before I came out i-"  
"oh" was all Naruto could say  
"yeah oh "  
Naruto felt like a cold bucket of water was poured over him , he should've remember that Sasuke didn't have such a liberal family .  
"there was a guy though , I was sure I'd come out for "  
"really ?" Naruto's interest was certainly piqued and his guilt seemed to quickly dissolve .  
"yes , his name is Neji "  
"you still talk to him then huh , since his an "is"" Naruto could feel the jealous coming from his words but he honestly had no right to be jealous , Sasuke wasn't exactly his to get jealous about.  
Sasuke smirked , " Yeah we still talk, he made me feel confident . The way he spoke about life even with how stern his parents were and how restricted his life was , he said he meet some boy who ..well that's his back story " Sasuke talked with his eyes closed , as though remembering the events , opening a part of his memories he seemed to have stored far away . He needed to close his eyes to search.  
Naruto hmm'd in approval "tell me more".  
"I admired him , he made feel comfortable .. I could be myself , like I am with you . " he opened his eyes looking at Naruto , who smiled brightly. "we played around too.." Naruto punched Sasuke's arm like a petulant child. He quickly reprimanded himself mentally .Sasuke smirked again "jealous?"  
Naruto scowled at him deeply . " so , is that it ?"

Sasuke moved away from Naruto , looking up " He got beat up , bad ."  
"what?"  
"He came out and he got beat up ."  
Naruto growled in anger "some assholes did that to him?!"  
"yeah , some assholes , his father.." and to that Naruto grew silent and promised himself not to pry so much into Sasuke's life . Sasuke kissed him lightly on the cheek and lay on him.

* * *

so part 7 . hope you enjoyed . reviews are much appreciated .


	8. In the beginning

Late update , but better late than never? . This whole chapter is a **FLASHBACK. I'll probably be updating every week due to recent events aha. **so here is Part 8 . i do not own Naruto. As always enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on to the bed haphazardly before straddling him. Their breathing was out of rhythm and heavy , and for a moment they were lost in the intense lust they were feeling for each other. Fumbling with buttons and the hems and collars of shirts , quickly stripping each other of the restrictive materials. All the while trying to keep lips locked and tongues battling. The room light was dim and golden which made the scene that much more erotic. Both men were completely taken by each other , speechless in their actions because they were too busy sucking at each other's mouths clumsily more than in coordination. As if they couldn't get enough of some sweet nectar that dripped off of each other's saliva.  
Naruto , being the more vocal one , moaned his heart out . His moans were sensual and loud . Every time Sasuke heard it he felt his spine tingle with excitement and unintentionally responded with low guttural groans. Sasuke skimmed his hands over Naruto's somewhat broad chest . His fingertips lightly brushed over the surface , sparking a ticklish pleasure on his skin. As his fingers worked their way done , they latch on to stiff pink buds and begin to play with them , He pinches slowly making Naruto moan even louder . Sasuke moves his attention of his lip to his neck , and the once muffled moans were even louder now . Sasuke dragged his wet tongue down the nape of Naruto's neck leaving a thin layer of nectar . he began to nip at the bar flesh and leave indentations of his teeth like a signature on a piece of art . He smirked internally every time Naruto would jerk and tense under his ministrations . Going down further, slowly till his tongue met a dusty nipple . He sucked quite liberally and hard at first , yo-yoing it around the edge of his lips and then bit down , hard. Naruto screamed in responds and his hands rose , capturing Sasuke's head and knotting his hair in-between fingers. Sasuke wanted to pill away thinking he'd gone to far with the blond but Naruto made no attempts to get Sasuke off of him . Sasuke looked up at Naruto , for some sort of "ok" sign . He got what he wanted , blue eyes were filled with lust that they seemed to darken in colour and become even deeper set . Sasuke licked the nipple apologetically and continued down to his stomach . Leaving crude marks here and there with his teeth . Sasuke's hand found their way to the middle of Naruto's chest and the pounding of his heart made fingers tremble . This made him pleased , to know he could get Naruto so excited .  
Getting up , he pushed Naruto unto his back and flat on to his bed and began to unzip his blue wash jeans. He brought the jeans down to just below his member. He teasingly played with the waist band of Naruto's boxers . Naruto whined in anticipation and his slowly pulled them down also . upon completely stripping Naruto off all his clothes , the blond through his hands over his face as his ears reddened . Sasuke pulled his hands away , looking a little annoyed , he wanted to see every reaction and didn't want to miss a moment . He gripped Naruto's penis and began to pump slow. Painfully slow. A frustrated Naruto bucked his hips , to try and get more out of the interaction . This only made Sasuke go slow , he enjoyed teasing the blond. He eventually went faster and faster and faster . Naruto felt a heat he wasn't accustomed to , he felt like there was a burning in his lower abdomen and his head was swimming . He'd never felt such and intense pleasure . He felt the urge coming and on the verge of release he began to fret frantically . As the creamy white liquid left his body , he screamed Sasuke's name aloud , gripping for dear life at the sheets. As he came down from his high his body shivered and his brows kept twitching . Sasuke watched in slight amusement , but his arousal was evident . Before Sasuke could try anything else , Naruto pounced on him . Pulling Sasuke closer and getting on top of him . Although he was panting pretty hard he had a wide grin on his face. And his eyes looked alike those of a predator . Sasuke was complete taken off guard and this reverse in roles , much to his annoyance, turned him even more.  
Naruto undressed Sasuke quickly and taking his penis , began to pump fast. He licked the slit at the top and lapped up the whole member into his mouth . his head bobbed up and down in swift motions . Unexpectedly Sasuke was a bit of a vocalist too , he screamed in incoherent words and swears coupled with the slurping and slapping sounds Naruto was making .  
"Fuck..Naruto shit". And without warning his come exploded into Naruto 's mouth . Naruto choked a bit , siting up coughing . The liquid dripped from his mouth in long strands and he glared at Sasuke .Sasuke sat up , wiping at Naruto's mouth .  
"You could give a guy some warning you know "  
to which Sasuke smirked and began to kiss him again . Just then the familiar ringtone of Sasuke's phone went off . He pretended to ignore it , putting his arms around Naruto trying to blur out the sound . The vexatious sound kept ringing and ringing . Sasuke looked up and Naruto whose attention was firmly glued to where Sasuke's phone lay . Sasuke sighed , he knew he'd lost the blond . Getting up , he stalked over to the bureau and just at that moment the ringing stopped. Looking at the caller id he discovered it was Sakura .  
His expression quickly changed and became more serious .  
"It's her isn't it .." came Naruto's voice  
"Naru-"  
"you should go " Naruto says as he gets up reaching for his discarded underwear .  
Sasuke contemplated arguing but lost the strength to . The blond was walking out of the room they were n and Sasuke followed . naked and all . He wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso and began to kiss . He didn't know how Naruto would react but he trusted that their attraction was enough .  
"Sasuke please stop " Naruto began  
"you were saying that when my dick was in your mouth "  
he felt Naruto tense at his words and try to get off of Sasuke arms but Sasuke would not allow him .  
"Just go!"  
Sasuke began to kiss his neck lavishly and Naruto could feel all his defiance melt away into lust . He always gave in so easily , he knew this . Sasuke turned him around . " I can't go now , when I'm still like this , when I still want you so bad ." he led Naruto's hand to his protruding stiff penis , which Naruto began to stroke , they kissed again . Deeply .  
The ringing started again and Naruto quickly snapped . Sasuke's guard was down so Naruto could easily escape from his clutches this time . He was determined not to fall for Sasuke again so he shut his eyes hard . Somehow avoiding Sasuke completely . He went into the smaller bedroom of his apartment and shut the door behind him . Sasuke sighed , he picked up his phone to her Sakura's voice. Naruto could her muffled sounds of Sasuke on the phone and internally he regretted running away . After a while he emerged from the room . Sasuke hadn't left and was waiting outside for him , now dressed . "I wanted to say bye "  
"this has to be the last time Sasuke " Naruto quickly said . Sasuke smiled weakly , they both knew that statement was probably a lie . He bent to kiss Naruto but Naruto turned his head away . "Stop with the affectionate crap , you just make this harder "  
"I can't help it , I can't help wanting to"  
Naruto looked back at him , and laughed a bit " to think you think with your dick "  
"It's not like that " Sasuke retorted " If it were I'd do this with anyone "  
"Then what is it like then ?"  
"It's different , I just..it can't be any one else but you " He tried to explain  
Naruto made a mocking sound "is this the line you use with all the people you sleep with?"  
"Naruto don't be like this … I'm sorry if you want to so much I'll stop coming here"  
Naruto on instinct grabbed Sasuke , he didn't know why .  
"What ? you don't want me to leave?" Sasuke said , to which Naruto quickly let go . Sasuke shook his head and began to walk away . At the door he stops . "I know …this is completely selfish of me and .." he breathe in "I love you ". He opened the front door and left.

* * *

Leave a review please:)


End file.
